


The Daycare Wars

by itsliv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged Up Stiles Stilinski, Babysitter Derek Hale, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Pack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is a Child, Good Theo Raeken, Grandparent Sheriff Stilinski, Jackson is the Baby-Whisperer, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Mom Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Steo, Stiles and Parrish are BFFs, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The Packs Are Kids, mentions of mpreg, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliv/pseuds/itsliv
Summary: Derek runs The Den, the only daycare center in Beacon County, until the S.S. SuperCare opens up across the street, run by one Stiles Stilinski.-the one where Kate doesn't exist, the Hale's are alive, and Stiles won't stop flirting with Derek





	The Daycare Wars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3, here goes nothing
> 
> Age is a weird and twisty thing, Noah Stilinski is like 50's, Melissa and the other parents are like 30's. Derek is 29, Stiles is 24

Derek loves his job. He loves that all day long he gets to play with children. He loves that the parents trust him. He loves that the kids love him. Derek also loves that The Den is the only childcare center in Beacon County and that the nearest competition is at least 40 minutes outside of county lines.

Until Stiles Stilinski moves to town.

The old vacated shop across the street had been empty for years. It's the first thing Derek notices when driving to work one Tuesday morning. The bright and colorful sign that reads 'S.S. SUPERCARE', the windows of the shop painted with kid friendly designs and what seems like a million balloons surrounding a yellow banner that reads "GRAND OPENING" along with an incredibly stupid slogan.

"Get Some Super Care for Your Super Kids!"

Gross, Derek cringes inwardly.

The second thing Derek notices, is that the weekly price for this new care center is at least a third cheaper than Derek's. And that the S.S. SuperCare is open for longer hours.

Fuck.

Derek tried not to think about what this colorful new competition means for his business as he opens the door to his shop with clean windows, no balloons, and plain black sign.

Derek is glaring across the street as he sets up the center and plays some soft kids tunes on the small radio he keeps near the infant zone as the door chimes, signaling his first parent, a nurse who insists on being called by her first name, enters with her 6 year old son, Scott.

"Good morning, Melissa," Derek smiles brightly at her as she raises her eyebrows, nodding her head to the obnoxious burst of color on the other side. "Don't ask, I don't know either." He sighs and she gives him a small smile before crouching down to Scott's level.

"Alright, Mr. Stilinski will pick you up tonight, mommy has to work extra, okay?" She kisses his cheek as the boy nods his head and runs over to Derek.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Scott squeals as he barrels into Derek's legs and squeezes them as tight as he can.

"How is my favorite pup doing this morning?" Derek ruffles his hair and Scott giggles, a goofy smile on his face as he blows a raspberry on Derek's thigh.

"Pappy ‘Slinski taught me how to blow raspberries yesterday! See?" Scott takes a deep breath before shoving his face on Derek's leg again and blowing a raspberry. When he's done he looks up at Derek with the most precious grin on his face, Derek can't help but smile back.

"That's so cool!" Derek crouches down and helps him out of his jacket and backpack. "Why don't you go put your stuff away and we can start our day?"

"Okay!" Scott stumbles over a rug on his way to the cubbies but is back by Derek's side as Melissa backs out of the doorway, eyeing the open door across the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Derek!" With a wave in response, she's gone and Scott is already dragging Derek behind the countertop to start making the formula for the babies.

One by one, all of Derek's (hopefully) loyal parents come in and release their children into the ever-growing chaos of a daycare center.

Little Lydia Martin is always second after Scott. She's only about 2 months old but already has the most gorgeous strawberry blonde locks Derek has ever seen and she is always ready to get her way with a permanent pout on her face. As her father drops her off before work, Derek doesn't miss the intrigued glance at the new place. Not many things around Beacon Hills are 'new'.

Jackson Whittemore, the 8 year old with the biggest chip on his shoulder. He doesn't play with any of the other kids except for Danny and the babies who he would literally die for, Lydia or ...

Liam Dunbar, 5 month old. Opposed to Lydia's forever pout, baby Liam is always smiling. A little bit nervous for a baby, but he ends up with a smile on his face no matter what happens.

Vernon Boyd, 4 year old. Close to nonverbal, will only respond to Boyd or 'Boydie' as he is called by the only kid he talks to, Erica.

Erica Reyes, 6 year old. Acts like she owns the place and she's got Derek wrapped around her little finger.

Danny Mahealani, 8 year old. Loves everyone and everyone loves him. Also probably too smart for his own good.

At around 10am, Derek's sister Cora comes in to start her shift and the kids flock to her, a few chanting out "Beta" as she enters the care center.

"Hey what's up with-" Cora picks up Boyd at his grabby hands and holds him on her hip, his head immediately falling into her shoulder and holding tightly to the fabric of her T-shirt.

"I don't know!" Derek hisses before she can finish her question. Lydia had been screaming for the past 5 minutes and Derek was trying everything he could to calm her down, and getting asked about the new place wasn't exactly helping his stress levels.

"Jeez, I was just wondering. Think we've got some competition?" Cora pats Boyd's leg as she reaches out to stop a sprinting Jackson with her other hand. She spins him around and when he sees Lydia crying he pulls on Derek so he can see her face.

"Hi little baby, don't cry. It's okay." It's like a magic switch or something. The screaming stops but her eyes remain watery and angry as she reaches out towards Jackson. Jackson smiles gently at her and asks if he can play with her in the play pen. Derek sighs and lays Lydia on a mat under some dangling toys instead, allowing Jackson to entertain her while he rubs his temples.

"I can't handle competition, Cor. Isaac and Claude already haven't been dropped off. I already lost two! By the end of the week, I'll be cleaned out of my best kids because I still need my night job to finish the house." Derek sighs and Cora stands next to him, squishing Boyd lightly between the two as he giggles.

"I saw those prices and there's no way he can live off that. Even with the extra hours, those have got to be starter prices. Give it a couple weeks. In time, when he raises his prices, anyone who left The Den, will come crawling back. Because you're the best." She growls quietly and Boyd makes a small growl in response causing the siblings to break out in laughter.

"You're right. Besides, I was here first, so I've got the trust, right?"

"Right!" Derek didn't know how long Scott had been standing by their legs but his little contribution to the conversation makes Derek smile even more.

Mason, Kira, Brett, Ethan and Aiden, all show up shortly after Cora but Derek can't help but think of the two kids who did not show up today.

* * *

Claudia and Isaac Stilinski sat in the Beacon County Sheriff's Office, dangling their feet over the edge of the Sheriff's desk as he completed some last minute work. They were well behaved kids, but Sheriff Noah Stilinski couldn't wait to drop them off at daycare. Claudia was usually as quiet as Isaac but today she was asking all kinds of questions.

"Pappy where's daddy?"

"Pappy what are you doing?"

"Pappy why are you working?"

"Pappy why is it im-imporant?"

"Pappy-"

"PARRISH!" Noah called out, causing both of the 4 year olds' heads to turn towards the door as Deputy Jordan Parrish entered the room.

"Yeah, boss?" Parrish grinned at Claudia as she shrieked and slid off the desk and wobbled into his arms. Isaac tried to follow but started to whine when he couldn't slide off the desk like Claudia did. Noah grabbed him under his arms and set him on the ground so he could go hug the deputy as well.

"Do you think you could take them to Stiles' new place for me? These case files are taking a lot longer than anticipated." Jordan gave him a sparkling grin and nodded his head.

"Sure thing, not a problem!" He gave Claudia an Eskimo kiss before grabbing onto Isaac's hand and leading him out of the sheriffs station and placing them both in the back of his cruiser.

"Are we gonna go see daddy?" Isaac asked carefully and Jordan grinned in the rearview mirror.

"Yes we are, little man! You get to stay with daddy all day long too!" A quiet squeal was heard from the backseat as Jordan drove carefully down to main street where the colorful storefront begged for his attention. He couldn't help but grin as he parked quickly and held onto both little hands as they tried to run into the daycare.

"Daddy!" The two of them shouted as they saw their father, cradling a small baby in his arms.

"Shh, hey guys, do want to meet a friend of mine? She’s almost asleep so you gotta be quiet." Stiles Stilinski was seated in a chair and holding an almost empty bottle to a tiny baby's mouth.

She couldn't have been more than 2 months, but she had dark brown hair and big round eyes as she fiercely sucked down the rest of her bottle.

"What's her name?" Jordan walked the kids over to where Stiles was seated, each sibling taking one side of their father to stare down at the baby.

"Her name is Allison. Isn't she precious?" Stiles cooed as Allison gurgled and reached out to grab one of Isaac's dangling curls. Stiles quickly replaced the lock of golden hair with one of his fingers as he sat her up to burp her.

"I love her." Claudia whispered fiercely as she gently ran a hand over the baby's soft head. Parrish and Stiles both huffed out a laugh as Allison let out a big burp, only mild spit up and Stiles wiped her chin. He patted her back until she burped a few more times and then set her down in one of the new bassinets in the back room, a baby monitor on and near before Allison closed her eyes for a long, well-deserved, nap. Stiles shut the door behind him and came back out to hug his twins but was confused to see them grinning and holding onto the legs of another man who was tall, dark, and broody. Stiles tried not to stare.

* * *

  
"I'm going over there." Derek was cradling Liam to his chest as the baby slept peacefully, occasionally letting out a quiet whine to let Derek know that he moved and he should not have done that.

"Der, don't. You don't need that interaction. Don't let him think that you're feeling threatened." Cora was organizing a group game of tag as the kids all lined up in front of her.

"But I do feel threatened! And how do you even know it's a him?" Liam let out a big fuss when Derek shifted the baby to his other arm and Derek stilled, holding Liam more to his chest and trying to rock him a bit.

"Because I went over there."

"Cora!" The kids had just begun and they ran around, screaming and shouting playfully as Ethan and Aiden were 'it'.

"I had to check out the com-"

"If you say competition, I swear I will give you Liam right now and walk out that door."

"But Liam hates me!" She sounded hurt and placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I know." A smirk graced Derek's lips but it soon disappeared as he saw a squad car pull into the lot next to the S.S. Stupid. It couldn't be time for the Sheriff to pick up Scott yet, Derek thought as he checked his watch but another glance across the street made him still as he saw his two missing pups from today. They were being led by their hands into the open doors and without another word, Derek set a pouting Liam into Cora's arms and stormed across the street. If this guy had taken the Stilinski kids, then Scott McCall wouldn't be far behind. And if he lost Scott, he would lose Liam, and if he lost Liam he would lose Mason. And losing 5 kids in one day was not on his schedule.

Just as Derek made his way through the doors, angry 'Alpha' face on, the squeals of the Stilinski twins made his resolve melt.

"Alpha, Alpha!" They ran to squeeze his legs and he grinned, knowing that if Noah wasn't a loyal parent, then at least the kids still loved him.

"Alpha? That's kinda kinky, don't you think?" A voice brought him out from the joy of children and he immediately remembered why he was here.

"What's kinky?" Isaac asked and the brown haired man shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Iz." Derek was momentarily lost in those whiskey colored eyes that held the same innocence and mischief as a child. A spatter of moles dotted his light skin and Derek caught himself staring at one on the man's neck, licking his lips and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He wondered if there were any others that were covered by the old DC shirt. When he felt something warm and wet on his leg, he was brought out of his trance and playfully pushed Claudia's head away from where she was biting his knee.

"We don't bite, pup." Claudia shamelessly shrugged and patted the spot where she was biting before walking back to the man who Cora failed to mention was absolutely gorgeous. Isaac stayed by his leg and stepped on his foot, trying to climb Derek like a jungle gym.

"Pup? Oh I get it! Alpha, pup, den; like a wolf pack!" The man grinned and Derek thought he might stop breathing at the sight of that smile. In that single moment Derek would do anything to be able to see that smile on his face forever.

"So I hear that you're trying to steal a couple of my pups away from the pack." Derek finally finds his voice and is proud to say that he didn't waver once.

"It's not stealing, it's more like taking back what's mine." A smirk graced those beautiful pink lips and Derek wondered exactly how they would look wrapped around his-

"I was here first." _I WAS HERE FIRST? ARE YOU AN ALPHA OR A PUP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!_

* * *

Stiles really tried not to stare, really, he did. But everything about this man screamed SEX! It was like he couldn't control the few steps he took towards the man who was letting his son climb on him without a care in the world.

"I say we let the kids choose! If they choose me, then I'll buy you dinner. If they choose you.." Stiles bit his bottom lip lightly. "Then I'll buy you dinner... and dessert."

He didn't miss how the tips of his ears turned a beautiful shade of pink and Stiles wondered where else that blush reached.

"Alright, deal." Stiles chanced a look at Parrish who was shaking his head and trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay kids, who do you want to stay with today?" Jordan speaks up, pressing his lips together to keep the smile off his face.

"Me?" The Alpha smiles sweetly at them and oh wow, bunny teeth! How can that be so cute?

"Or me?" Stiles holds out his arms as both of his kids tumble into them.

"Well Stiles, I think the kids have made their choice." Parrish grins and Stiles nods solemnly.

* * *

Derek felt like screaming a little bit as the twins ran to this Stiles, without a second glance his way.

"Your name is Stiles? Got a last name?" At the question, the deputy seems to not be able to hold in his laughter.

"Come on, babe, don't be mean." The name babe makes Derek irrationally angry and heartbroken at the same time. Of course he was taken. The flirting must've been for his own amusement.

"I'm not being mean, the kids chose me! For what reason, we'll never kno-"

"Daddy I'm hungry." Isaac speaks up, and Derek freezes in his place. He doesn't know how he didn't see it. Claudia is literally a female version of him. Isaac, on the other hand, must look like their mother with his blue eyes and light hair.

"Hi hungry, I'm daddy. Oh shi-shoot! I wanted to hold you on this line for a bit longer. It's a dads instinct to respond that way though, I mean, how could I not?"

"Alright, while you two figure out this turf war, I gotta get back to the station. I'll see you at dinner?" The deputy speaks towards Stiles and Derek can feel his angry face come back into place.

"Yep! See you at home." The two men hugged and the kids gave him Eskimo kisses before the deputy left, leaving Derek alone with his hurt pride.

"So, daddy?" He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. The corners of Stiles' lips twitch and Derek just knows that his ears are pink again.

"That's me. Stiles Stilinski, at your service." Derek didn't want to think about what services he wanted Stiles to perform.

"As in the Sheriff?" Stiles nods his head and picks up one twin in each arm, letting the two of them attack his face with kisses.

"So, about that dinner?" Stiles raises a brow towards him but Derek ignores the question.

"Derek Hale. I run The Den."

"I know. I met your sister, Cora? She's got a lot to say about my little shin-dig opening up here." Stiles offers a hand with incredibly long fingers towards Derek, Isaac in his arms causing him to have to step closer in order to shake his hand.

Isaac leans almost all of his body weight against Derek's shoulder and to any outside eye it would look like a couple holding their children close. He heard Stiles' heartbeat jump and tried not to think about his own doing the same as he wrapped his arm around Isaac, resting his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Alpha coming for dinner?" Claudia mumbles, reaching out to pull Derek in closer and Derek curses his weak spot for children as he finds himself nodding his head.

"Of course, pup. I would love to come for dinner, as long as it would be okay with your daddy." Derek leans his head down to the crook of her neck and subconsciously rubs his face against her neck. He didn't even realize that he scent marked her until a shrill voice was heard from across the street.

"DEREK! GET BACK HERE NOW!" He knew that Cora just saw everything and that he was probably in deep shit but he couldn't help it, the smell of Stiles and Derek together was invading his senses and he felt bursts of affection from the children, and a feeling of contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time washed over him, being this close to a family that wasn't Hale blood.

Derek nearly jumped back at Cora's tone and he looked sheepishly at his feet. Stiles was a smell that he needed to stay away from. If he couldn't stop himself from marking the man's daughter, what would happen if there were no children in between them?! Derek thinks he would probably jump him and start rubbing himself all over just to make sure that Stiles smelled like Derek. That Stiles smelled like his.

And that was a dangerous thought.

* * *

Stiles stared, unashamed, at Derek's ass as he nearly ran from the care center and back to his own where his sister was waiting for him with a baby in her arms. Stiles was in a trance, he literally couldn't stop staring and didn't want to either but once the door to The Den shut loudly, he was brought back to reality where a small cry could be heard on the baby monitor.

The rest of Stiles' day consisted of taking care of the twins and Allison. She was a surprisingly well-behaved baby and her only demand was to be held, more often than not. He fed his kids their dinner and gave Allison another bottle before the clock struck 6pm, and Stiles remembered the instructions from his dad to pick up Scott from Derek's. He put Allison in a baby carrier that strapped to his chest and held onto Claudia and Isaac’s hands as he made them look both ways before crossing the street.

The Den looked like a tornado had run through it a few times over. It was vacant of children except for Scott, who was taking a nap on one of the mats in the back and an older blond boy who glared at Stiles.

Once the door chimed shut, Derek walked out of the back room with a rag over his shoulder and a stain on his navy blue tshirt. Stiles tried to smile at him but the man froze in place and glanced around before his eyes locked on Scott.

"Yeah I'm here to take the little monster off your hands." Stiles grinned when Scott opened his eyes stared up at him blearily.

"Uncle Sti? I thought Pappy was s'posed to get me." Claudia and Isaac went to play with a few of the toys spread out as Stiles bent down to lift Scott from his mat.

"Pappy had to work extra today, like mommy. But we're gonna go to Uncle Sti's new place for a sleepover. Claude and Iz are very excited about it, right guys?" A synchronized 'uh huh' was heard from behind him as Scott leaned into Stiles' side, still half asleep.

The other boy appeared at Stiles' side instantaneously, "What's the baby's name?" He glanced down at the wide eyes staring at the new scenery.

"Her name is Allison. She's 2 months old. Cute, isn't she?" Stiles grinned and twisted his torso so he could get a better look.

"She's really cute. Not as cute as Lydia or Liam." He seemed to think about it for a moment before gently petting Allison's forehead, "Maybe a tie with Liam." Before Stiles could reply, Derek cleared his throat loudly, 

"Um, papers!" Stiles jerked his head up to find Derek frantically moving a bunch of papers and clipboards around on the countertop.

"What?" Stiles picked up Scott easily and rested him on his hip, letting the boy lazily set his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Uh, you've got to sign - for pickup! The sign out sheet. Since you aren't his mother." Derek was flushed and Stiles was nodding his head until the boy spoke up.

"You never make the Sheriff sign out Scott. He's not Scott's mom." The blond was putting away the toys and even corralling Isaac and Claudia into helping him too. Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose as Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"You don't trust me with Scott?"

"No!"

"No?" Stiles hugged Scott closer to him.

"No! Not 'no' like I don't trust you with Scott but no like 'no' I don't not trust you. I mean you've got your own kids why would I not trust you with Scott? Who obviously is comfortable with you enough to call you his Uncle so there isn't really a reason that I shouldn't be comfortable with you taking Scott. I mean, you're the Sheriff's son, of course you're trustworthy. Not that I would just trust anyone with a badge to take one of the pups home just that you must be really close with Melissa if she trusts you enough to take care of Scott while she's-" Stiles smirked and holds up a hand to put the poor man out of his misery.

"Wow, and people say that I babble." Stiles huffs out a laugh and whistles shortly to get the twins' attention.

"S-sorry. I'm not usually this frantic. It was just a busy day and - not that I can't handle all of my kids. I can handle them perfectly well." A smirk makes its way onto Stiles' lips as he takes a few steps closer, letting some of Scott's weight rest on the counter.

"I'm sure you're very capable of handling many things." Stiles spares a second to give him a once over and he hears the intake of breath from the man who clearly hasn't been flirted with enough.

* * *

Derek could feel his ears getting red at Stiles' innuendo and has to stop himself from launching across the counter to kiss his face. He takes note of Scott and a baby and considers that maybe they wouldn't appreciate that. The twins run up to their father and grin at Derek, their eyes just peeking over the top of the counter. He finds the sign out sheet and holds it awkwardly, wanting to drop kick Jackson for telling him that he doesn't make people sign kids out usually, Cora would smack him over the head for thinking of that as an excuse to keep Stiles near him longer.

Swallowing thickly, Derek could hear Stiles' pulse jump and he sees him watching his neck with wide eyes. When Stiles bites his lip Derek clenches his teeth to keep in the small whine that begged to escape his throat.

Derek doesn't realize what's happening when Stiles is leaning in closer to him, closer, until the clipboard is taken from his hands and Stiles scribbles something down quickly. Derek takes a deep breath in through his nose and holds in the scent of Stiles for as long as he can without looking weird.

"Call me. Maybe we can figure out exactly how much you can handle." Derek feels his warm breath on his ear and let's out an involuntary shudder, Stiles' neck is bared and right fucking there. It's like he's flaunting the fact that his scent makes Derek salivate.

Derek doesn't move from his spot until the door shuts and Jackson puts away an annoyingly loud toy. He looks down at the clipboard to see a chicken scratch of a signature next to a ten digit number with a heart at end.


End file.
